1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer and, more particularly, to a transformer capable of increasing withstand voltage effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transformer is an important electric component used for increasing or decreasing voltage. In most of circuits, there is always a transformer installed therein. In general, the transformer usually consists of a primary winding, a secondary winding and a core. In the related art, the primary winding is wound around a pillar of the core and the secondary winding is wound around the primary winding. Since the transformer is requested to be miniaturized, a winding space for the primary winding and the secondary winding is limited. To avoid generating a flash over due to insulation breakdown between the primary winding and the secondary winding, the related art disposes an insulating tape between the primary winding and the secondary winding. However, the insulating tape occupies the winding space, such that an outer diameter of the whole winding will increase. Consequently, the process of manufacturing the transformer will get complicated and the manufacturing cost will increase. Besides, the insulating tape still cannot ensure that the flash over can be avoided well while a withstand voltage test is performed on the transformer.